


Some Evening Exercise

by Lady_of_Frost



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 19:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Frost/pseuds/Lady_of_Frost
Summary: Things get steamy in the shower after Kandomere finishes his workout routine...





	Some Evening Exercise

You step into your apartment and set your keys down in the bowl and notice Kandomere’s car keys are already in there.  
“Kandomere?” you call.  
There’s no answer.  
You glance back at the bowl, the spare keys to the apartment are gone. You wander down the hall and pass the open office door, he’s not in there, and you decide to continue on to your bedroom. You tentatively open the closed door in case he might be sleeping, but you find this room to be empty as well. You stare around the room, and notice the bathroom light is off, where is he?  
Walking over to his nightstand, you pull out the bottom drawer and find his gun sitting in it. Ok, so he definitely came home from work. You pull out your phone and send him a text, “Hey, I’m home, where are you?” you wait for a moment and then you can see him typing.  
“At the gym, thought I’d get in a quick workout,” he responds.  
“Ah ok :),” you send back.  
“Hey, could you grab my extra water bottle out of the fridge? I drank my other one,” he asks.  
“Sure, I’ll be right down,” you type.  
He’s typing again and then a text bubble in elvish script pops up that says: “I await your arrival, My Love.”  
You smile to yourself and then head to the kitchen and open up the refrigerator but you don’t see it and you close the doors again and then you spot it sitting on the kitchen counter. You pick it up and it’s warm. Frowning you then focus on it and there’s a crackling sound as a thin layer of frost forms around the bottle. 

You take the water bottle with you and you leave your apartment and then take the elevator down to the gym. You enter the code for the gym and the door unlocks and you walk in and immediately spot your blue-haired boyfriend across the room lifting weights.  
It’s getting late so there’s no one else working out in here.  
His head turns to you as he hears you coming and he smiles at you. He’s in the middle of doing deadlifts and you wait a safe distance a few feet away.  
“Where do you want me to put this?” you ask holding up the water bottle.  
“Oh, actually I need a sip if you could…” he says and he shifts his gloved hands to where he’s holding the bar in his right hand as outstretches his left to you. You step forward and hand it to him and he pauses for a moment and stares at the ice and then raises a brow at you.  
“Somebody left it out,” you say.  
The tiniest bit of a smile tugs at the corner of his lips and then he tilts his head back and takes a long swig. His blue hair is pulled into a low bun, but there’s a lock of hair on the right side of his face that frames his jaw perfectly anyway. He’s wearing black exercise pants and a light blue fitted, tank top so you can see his blue arm pit hair under his arm as he holds the water bottle up. Your eyes shift to the weights he’s holding and you tilt your head to read the numbers, there’s a seventy-five furthest from you, followed by two fifties, and the nearest one to you is a twenty-five. Your eyes drift over to the other side and it’s the same over there too. He hands you the water bottle back and you step back and set it down by his gym bag. Then you stand and watch him again for a moment as he goes back to his reps. There’s sweat covering his face, but you sincerely doubt it’s from the weight, “Did you go for a run?” you ask.  
He glances over at you, “I did.”  
“What was it today?” you ask.  
“I just wanted a light workout today so I only ran 10k,” he says.  
“What was your time?” you ask.  
He thinks for a moment not breaking stride, “A little over twenty-eight minutes?”  
You nod and focus on his arms as he lifts the weights up again and you can feel heat suddenly in your abdomen. There are some drops of sweat that trickle slowly down the elf’s neck and as he inhales for a breath, you see him jolt slightly and then his head turns towards you.  
You meet his gaze and he smiles, revealing his pointed teeth and he winks at you.  
Your face heats up as well and you smile and glance away.  
But your eyes are quickly drawn back to him and where he was relaxed in his routine it appears he’s now purposefully putting more flourish into it. He tosses it up in one hand and catches it with the other and then lifts it with only his fingertips. You swallow thickly, you can feel your panties becoming damp, and you don’t know how much more of this you can take.  
“If that’s all you needed, I’m going to head back upstairs,” you say.  
He stops and sets the bar down on the floor,” Oh, if you’ll give me a moment I’ll join you.”

He removes the weights from the bar and puts all the equipment up in their proper place and then throws his bag over his shoulder and wraps an arm around your waist. He downs most of his water on the way up to your apartment and then the two of you head inside and then you both walk to your bedroom. The elf sets his bag down and removes his socks and shoes and you slip off your own shoes finally.  
He steps over to you and pulls you backwards against his chest, you let out a giggle, “Kandomere! You’re all sweaty!” you twist yourself in his arms and place your hands on his chest and notice that his hair is now down.  
“That’s never bothered you before,” he remarks.  
You smile up at him, “True.”  
The elf’s scent has never been a detriment to you, even when he’s coated in sweat he smells divine to you. You would say it must be an elf thing, but you’ve smelled other elves before and they don’t smell like Kandomere.  
“Still you were in the gym and you should take a shower,” you say.  
“Oh? Would you care to join me then?” he asks.  
You stare up into his darkened eyes, “I would love to.”  
He gives you a toothy grin and you walk to the bathroom and flip on the light. He follows you and shuts the door behind him. You turn to face him and slowly unbutton your blouse as your boyfriend slowly removes his shirt and tosses it into the hamper. You hand him your blouse and then you pull down your skirt. The elf removes his pants and you both put your clothes in the hamper. He steps towards you and his hands meet your waist and you spin around for him. He gently parts your hair from the back of your neck and he presses a kiss to your skin. You feel him unhook your bra and then he sets it on top of the closed hamper. He kisses your shoulder and then the middle of your back and then he removes the necklace with the teardrop-shaped sapphire and then sets it aside in a little trinket dish on the counter. You turn around and he leans down and kisses both your breasts and then kisses down between them and down to your stomach. He kneels in front of you and kisses down your hips and his fingers move under your panties and he slowly slips them off of you. You step out of them and he stands and then you pull his underwear off of him and he sets them both in the hamper. As you finally both stand naked before one another, his hands cup your face and you bring your lips to his. You pull back from him and turn to the shower and slide the frosted glass door open and step inside. The elf grabs a couple of washcloths and follows suit, closing the door behind him. 

There’s gray tile covering the wall of the spacious shower and you move to turn on the water and it flows out of the rain showerhead above you. You adjust the water to a warm, comfortable temperature and you feel Kandomere’s arm wrap around your midsection. He leans down and nibbles gently on your right ear and you giggle.  
“I need to wash you first,” you whisper.  
He releases your ear and buries his face in your neck and he sighs contentedly.  
You grab the bar of soap and turn towards him and his grip on you goes slack and you glance to your right and spot the washcloths on the inner door handle where he had placed them. You grab one and lather it with soap and then set the soap back in its alcove and scrub across his torso and up to his shoulders and down his right arm, the fingers on your other hand tracing patterns along his skin. You repeat the process with his left arm and all the while he watches you, his expression gentle and loving.  
“Turn please,” you say.  
He obliges and you scrub up his back and across his shoulder blades and then you move down and scrub across his ass, giving him a good squeeze with both of your hands and he growls in response. You smile and crouch down and scrub the back of his legs and then reach around and get the front of his legs as well. You stand and wring out the washcloth and set it aside and as you step to the side, he turns back around. Moving behind him, you place your hands on his back and when he steps into the water, you smooth your hands over him and help wash away the soap. You lean forward and press your lips to his skin and kiss along his wet, muscular body.  
“Mi Amor,” he whispers.  
You pull back and stare up at him as he turns towards you. His hands move to your waist and he pulls you towards him and presses his lips to yours. Your hands move to his face and you feel him slide his hands all along your body. Up your back, down to your ass, in front of your torso to grip your breasts, and then his hands rest on your hips and he steps forward and anticipating his moves you step back. Your back presses up against the tiled wall and he firmly pins you in place. Meanwhile, your hands trail over his shoulders, across his chest, and up to his hair to tangle your fingers in his dampened hair. His lips separate from yours to find your neck and he sucks on your skin and you move an arm across his upper back to hold him closer to you. One of his hands grips your outer thigh and massages it as he nips at your neck. Then his hand slowly moves to the inside of your thigh and further still until you feel him scarcely touch you as his fingers stroke across your folds. You gasp a little and he continues to kiss your neck. Now his other hand cups your left breast and you let out a moan as he now strokes your clit insistently. You scratch your nails against his scalp and against his back as he hits just the right spots. His mouth moves down to encompass your nipple and at the same time you feel him dip a finger in your entrance. He starts to tease you a little alternating between stroking your clit and plunging his fingers inside of you.  
“Kandomere, just fuck me already,” you rasp.  
He pulls back to stare into your eyes, “You want me to fuck you?”  
“Yes, and you want to fuck me,” you say.  
He stares at you and his face is otherwise stoic, save for his eyes, his pupils are wide and have been watching every movement of your body throughout this whole endeavor. He hasn’t ceased stroking you either and you take the opportunity to move your hips forward and grind against his hand. An action that catches him off guard and breaks any poise he had as he relishes pleasuring you. You continue to grind against his hand, “So will you be with me, My Lover? I wish to feel all of you, do you wish feel all of me? Fill all of me?” you whisper.  
He removes his hand and he grabs ahold of himself and coats his dick in the fluids he’s already covered his fingers with. And then he picks up your right leg and you wrap it around him and he hilts himself inside you. He sets a good pace and you move in sync with him. He grunts rhythmically and despite the fact that you just washed him, you can already smell him starting to sweat again. You grip the back of his head and lean towards him as you pull him in for a kiss. He happily meets your mouth with his own, only stopping to briefly bite your bottom lip before continuing. The elf eagerly thrusts harder into you and you moan loudly into his mouth.  
His lips part from yours, “Are you nearly there already?”  
“SHUT UP!” you snap at him.  
He chuckles, and lifts your leg higher and thrusts hard, hitting you at just the right angle and you whimper.  
“…Please,” you whisper, as you clutch him tighter.  
Kandomere thrusts himself further into you, determined to get you where you need to be.  
“Have I ever left you unsatisfied?” he asks.  
You’re about to answer when you cry out, “FUCK!” instead.  
Your climax courses through you and you cry out some more, “OH, FUCK ME!! Fuck! Fuck me…” you taper off and he pulls out of you and lowers your leg.  
You’re still catching your breath as you watch him wrap his hand around his length and try to keep the momentum going. You’re watching him jerk himself off, when you feel his hand encompass your clit and you gasp.  
His eyes focus on your face and you hold onto his neck with your right arm and stroke his right ear with your left. His eyes roll back and he moans. Coming off your previous orgasm it doesn’t take long for you to build back up again and the sounds you make spur the elf on. You watch as he lists forward and groans loudly and your voice follows his as you both climax together.  
And you finally both stop and pant heavily.  
After a moment he moves towards you and presses his lips to yours and then takes the shower attachment off the hook and uses it to wash himself and the wall he came on. You finally peel yourself off the wall and rinse yourself off.  
Kandomere’s hands find your hips, “You know in all the excitement I haven’t had the chance to wash you.”  
He picks up the bar of soap and coats your washcloth with it and proceeds to gingerly wipe and scrub down your body. You rinse off the soap and turn and stare up at your boyfriend’s hair. Grabbing the shampoo you pour some of it in your hand and he leans down for you and you lather it in his hair and then he rinses it and you repeat the process with the conditioner. As he stands with his back to the showerhead, you comb your fingers through his soft, damp hair one more time and then rest your head against his chest. You wrap your arms around him and sigh happily and you feel his arms surround you and then he rest his chin on your head.


End file.
